


谋杀 ①杀人夜

by duduludubababa



Category: UNINE, 宥希哈
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-10-04 00:02:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20461712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/duduludubababa/pseuds/duduludubababa





	谋杀 ①杀人夜

**谋杀**

**①杀人夜**

** 我在梦里一遍遍呼喊她，但她还是流着泪越走越远。**

我和陈宥维一身疲惫地走进这家宾馆时，已经是晚上8点了。

陈宥维是一个侦探，而我是他的助理。我们刚刚结束了在A市的委托，本想乘坐下午3点的航班回到B市，结果不巧遇上了台风，航班一再延误，最终机场响起了工作人员没有感情的播报声，告诉我们航班被取消了。我们只有叹一口气，准备在附近找个住的地方，等明天再坐高铁回去。

大晚上的找酒店也并不是很容易，我们各自刷着手机，最终不约而同地看上了一家离机场只有五站地铁的宾馆。这家店显示空房还挺多，不过陈宥维翻了翻客人评价，提醒我：“好像条件很一般，看来我们只能将就一晚了。”

将就就将就吧，特殊时期也不好挑剔了。可直到我们到了宾馆门口我才知道这条件是有多差。简直不敢想象，21世纪了还有这么老旧的宾馆，招牌上“东山宾馆”四个字只有“山”和“宾”还勉强亮着，旋转门看起来一次也就只能过三个人，玻璃上蒙着一层灰，门前的红地毯不知道被什么液体浸泡过有一块块的霉斑，隐约中我还闻到一丝异味。

我转头去看陈宥维，也不知道这个环境他能不能忍受。果然，他的眉头皱出了小山坡，但他还是拉起行李箱，和我说：“进去吧。”

这么老旧的宾馆果然没什么客流，前台坐着两个服务员样子的人，一个昏昏欲睡，一个看着手机。我们的光临好像突然在他们耳边敲响了钟，惊得两个人手忙脚乱的站直身子对我们说欢迎光临。我忍不住笑出声，陈宥维倒是还维持着他的风度，礼貌地点点头上前问：“您好，还有房吗？”

趁那个长的像猫的男人翻找着登记簿的时间，我偷偷瞥了一眼他的名牌，“大堂经理 姚明明”——有趣的名字，像名人。另一个男人，不对，从长相来说更适合叫男孩，名牌上只写了“胡春杨”三个字，看来只是普通的服务生。

姚明明终于找到了登记簿。“空房间很多，您看您有什么需求？”

陈宥维摆摆手，我知道他想说都可以，但我抢先一步：“404还有吗？”

“……有的。”大概是没有见过像我一样要求精准的客户，这位大堂经理明显愣了一下，“那这位先生呢？”

“我们住一间就可以。”

哦，我好像忘记介绍了，住一间可不是因为陈宥维是个抠门的老板，而是因为，除了老板这个身份，他还是我的男朋友。

那个叫胡春杨的服务生带着我们到了房间。果然是老宾馆，连个电梯都没有，还好服务生有帮我们分担部分行李。一关门我就把整个房间仔仔细细检查了一遍，还好，尽管整幢楼外表看起来破破烂烂的，内部倒还能勉强及格。柜子之类的设施明显有些年头了，灯光也有些昏暗，但床单被套看着很干净，洗手间里洗漱用品也挺齐全。

也没有太差嘛。我松了一口气，便催促陈宥维先去洗漱。

等我也洗漱完，吹干头发走出来的时候，就看见陈宥维趴在床头翻找着什么。我问他你干嘛呢，他坐起来，咳嗽两声，一脸尴尬地说：“这里没有套。”

……我能说什么呢。别看陈宥维看起来一本正经，私下却是另一种性格。但自己选的男朋友，只能惯着。不过陈宥维总说是他惯我，算了，无所谓，谈恋爱嘛就是这个样子的。

陈宥维还在纠结没套的事，我说没就没吧怎么在外面你脑子里都想着这点事呢，总不能大晚上跑出去买套吧。

没想到陈宥维一拍大腿，说他来的时候在路口有看到便利店，现在就去买。

唉。

我翻着他留下的书等他回来。可大概我确实不适合读他喜欢的那些晦涩难懂的文字，没看多久我就迷迷糊糊地睡着了。等我听到他回来的声响时，我下意识地问他几点了，他还在门口磨磨唧唧不知道干什么，我只好爬起来找手机准备自己看，可刚要去够手机，就被他按回床上。

“……11点了。”他的吻覆了上来，我脑子还乱糟糟的，下意识去帮他解衬衫。唉，不省心的男人，袖口又不知道什么时候掉了颗扣子，明天起来我还得帮他补一补。不知道今晚他又想折腾到几点，我要是起不来可怎么办。

最后我瘫在床上无奈地想，4次，他妈的，陈宥维是觉得买回来一盒套子就要全部用完吗这么狠。

那天晚上我们都没想到，在同一栋楼里，还有其他的罪恶在发生。

第二天早上我们是被一阵急促的敲门声吵醒的，我太累了实在不想动，便让陈宥维去看怎么了。结果没一会儿陈宥维回来告诉我：“希希，出事了。”

我揉着眼睛问什么事，他一脸严肃地靠在墙边说：“这家宾馆的老板昨天晚上被杀了，就在顶楼。”

刺激，真刺激，临时过一夜居然还能遇到这种事。

不过更让我没想到的是，警察居然来向我们求助了。我打量着负责这个案子的组长，这个叫夏瀚宇的警察长了一双三白眼，说实话，看起来可真不像个好人。

警察也确实很难办。这个凶手好像是个反侦查的高手，现场被仔细地清扫过了，死者身上有好几处刀伤，还有被掐过的痕迹，一时无法分辨他到底是被捅死的还是窒息而死。最绝的是，凶手还在死者的伤口上泼了腐蚀性液体进行破坏——也难怪这位夏警官头疼了。

我帮陈宥维把收集到的资料整理好，又给他泡了一杯咖啡。宾馆条件简陋，只有速溶的给他勉强喝喝。不过看起来，一时半会儿我们是离不开了。

陈宥维翻看着死者的身份信息，问夏瀚宇：“是他啊？那个逃脱了法网的凶手？”

我听得一头雾水：“谁？”

陈宥维指着死者的名字——江兵。

“就是八年前杀害幼女林娜娜的案子。林娜娜当时只是个小学一年级的学生，就这么被抛尸在郊区公园，身上用消毒水冲洗过，几乎没留下什么线索。警方通过对比她学校附近的摄像头和抛尸地点附近的摄像头，锁定了江兵这个嫌疑人。可惜啊——”陈宥维冷哼一声，“偏偏死者失踪的那个路口和公园的入口，这两个重要地点的录像记录不翼而飞。”

夏瀚宇皱眉反驳：“疑罪从无，既然没有录像，也没有其他的关键性证据，就无法形成完整的证据链，更不能认定他是凶手。”

陈宥维没有接夏瀚宇的话，反而问：“既然如此，他的仇家应该很多才对，当年案件死者的亲属，还有他这些年在商场打拼时的竞争对手。”

夏瀚宇点点头：“这楼里就有两个。”

“两个？！”我惊呼出声，引得夏瀚宇抬头看了我一眼。

“对，两个。”他伸手指向客人名单上住在501和502的两个人，李汶翰、李振宁，“他们是林娜娜的哥哥，亲哥哥。”

我好奇地问：“那怎么他们姓李呢？”

“他们的父母早就离婚了，林娜娜随母亲改姓，他们两个人跟着父亲。”

陈宥维翻着这两个人的资料，说：“那就从他们两个开始吧，我们把每个人都问一遍，总会问出马脚的。”


End file.
